Bill Wintergreen (Jeffrey Robinson)
History Origin Bill Wintergreen Full Name William Randolph Wintergreen also known as Billy Wintergreen or Deathstroke is a Former Member of the ASIS also known as Australian Secret Intelligent Service he also the Former Partner and close Friend of Slade Wilson who served in the same Unit together. He was also the Godfather to his Former close Friend Slade Wilson's son Joe Wilson. Lian Yu He and Slade Wilson were sent on a mission by ASIS to go to Lian Yu to rescue Yao Fei from The Island Prison where he was being held for an unknown amount of time. The two of them head off on their mission and soon come near The Island however the plane they are in soon shot down by soldiers on The Island under the command of Edward Fyers. He and Slade Wilson quickly ready themselves for battle along with trying to make a quick escape from the plane's crash site however they are soon surrounded and captured by Edward Flyers and his men. Some unknown moment between being captured and and 324 Days after the plane crash he chooses to eventually join up with Edward Flyers and his Mercenary Unit becoming Edward Flyers's 2nd in Command. However he also reveals himself to Slade Wilson that he has betrayed his old friend and joined the enemy's side. He does this when his old friend and Yao Fei are in the middle of escaping. He tries and stop the two but quickly enters a fight with his old friend who eventually beats him and knocks him unconscious giving his old friend and Yao Fei enough time to escape the Mercenary Unit's Camp. Deathstroke Some long unknown amount of time later taking on the name of Deathstroke he is called in by Edward Fyers to torture Oliver Queen who was captured by some of the other Mercenary Soldiers who were out looking for Yao Fei along with searching and patrolling The Island. Before being ordered to torture Oliver Queen Edward Fyers questioned him and tried to get answers out of him about Yao Fei's location but had no luck which eventually forced him to call on Deathstroke. After brutally and extremely torturing Oliver Queen with no results Edward Fyers ordered him to stop and simply kill him instead. However he and Edward Fyers are soon attacked by Yao Fei himself who quickly engages in battle with Deathstroke and eventually beats him allowing both Yao Fei and Oliver Queen to escape. Sometime later under Edward Fyers orders Deathstroke was to let Edward Fyers get himself captured by Yao Fei to be used as bait for a trap to capture Yao Fei. The plan ended up working and Deathstroke tracked down Yao Fei, Oliver Queen and a captured Edward Fyers. He then entered into another fight with Yao Fei this time beating him and knocking him unconscious taking him back to The Mercenary Camp. Even though the mission was a success the downside was to capture Yao Fei allowed Oliver Queen to once again escape. Some time later after Oliver Queen get captured by Edward Fyers he watches Deathstroke brutally fighting and eventually killing a prisoner who was being held by The Mercenary Group. After this one sided fight Deathstroke watches as Yao Fei fights Oliver Queen an tricks The Mercenary Group into believing and Deathstroke himself in to thinking he just killed Oliver Queen. Slade Wilson After briefly having a meeting with Edward Fyers and Yao Fei on the role of Yao Fei within The Mercenary Group. He along with Edward Fyers return to Yao Fei's tent some short time later wanting to talk with him again only to find Oliver Queen returned to camp to once again try and rescue Yao Fei however he was quickly knocked out by Yao Fei himself once he and Edward Fyers entered the tent. After capturing Oliver Queen once again ordered Billy Wintergreen to execute him. For a brief moment before preparing to kill Oliver Queen he brutally beat him for angering and insulting him but that quickly end with the arrival of Slade Wilson. His old friend lays a one man siege to the mercenary camp killing several mercenaries along with causing several explosions throughout the camp causing huge distractions for everyone in the camp. As Oliver Queen runs to to safety the two old ASIS Friends enter a brutal and extreme battle which ends with Slade Wilson killing his old friend Billy Wintergreen by stabbing his sword through his right eye. After his death Slade Wilson was the only one left known as Deathstroke. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced):' much like Slade Wilson, Bill was a master in close ranged hand to hand combat. As seen when he fought Yao Fei. Bill was also a master martial artist and was able to hold his own against Yao Fei, who appeared to be his equal. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition:' Bill was in top physical condition and demonstrated incredible feats of strength, durability, stamina, speed, and agility. When he fought Yao Fei, Bill also demonstrated coordination, dexterity, and reflexes that appeared to border on superhuman. In addition, Bill caught an arrow fired at him from mid range; further demonstrating incredible reflexes/reactions. *'Swordsmanship:' Like his Former Friend and Ex Partner Slade Wilson. Bill used a sword as his primary weapon, and was extremely proficient with it. Personality Bill was once a man of honor who used to fight for his country, and stand for something, but after he and Slade were captured by Edward Fyers and his men, Bill immediately and willingly accepted Edward's offer to work for him. This showed that he was treacherous. It can be assumed that he had a bad temper, as when Oliver called him by his name, and criticized him for what he had become, Bill brutally attacked him. He was also arrogant when he said, "Slade! Come back to die?", forgetting the fact that Slade is a better fighter than he was, which cost him his life. Appearances Arrow *Season One **"Damaged" **"Year's End" **"Vertigo" **"The Odyssey" Notes *Bill Wintergreen gave Oliver Queen his second scar by cutting the lower left side of his abdomen with a knife whilst torturing and interrogating him, as well as several others. Trivia *First Live Action Appearance of William Randolph Wintergreen. See Also *Bill Wintergreen (Jeffrey Robinson)/Gallery *William Wintergreen Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Wintergreen_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Wintergreen Category:Arrow Characters